moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed
|color = |sound = |rating = |company = *Touchstone Pictures *DreamWorks Studios *Electronic Arts |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release date = March 14, 2014 |runtime = 130 minutes |language = English |music = Nathan Furst |awards = |budget = $66 million |gross = |based on = Need for Speed video game series created by: Electronic Arts }} Need for Speed (2014) is an American action film based on the most successful racing video game franchise of all time with over 140 million copies sold: "Need for Speed" by Electronic Arts. DreamWorks Pictures' adaptation captures the thrills of the game in a real-world setting. An exciting return to the great car-culture films of the 1960s and '70s, when authenticity brought a new level of intensity to the action, "Need for Speed" taps into what makes the American myth of the open road so enticing. Breaking Bad star Aaron Paul leads the cast of "NFS" - which is scheduled for release March 14, 2014. Plot Having served a prison sentence after being falsely convicted, street racer and mechanic Tobey Marshall (portrayed by Aaron Paul) plans his revenge. Upon his release, he enters a cross-country race determined to serve up some payback to Dino Brewster (portrayed by Dominic Cooper), the ex-business associate who betrayed him. A cunning and wealthy player in the cut-throat world of underground racing, Brewster has eyes and ears everywhere. He receives a heads-up about the clandestine mission of vengeance, and a huge bounty is placed on his ex-partner's head. However, Tobey is determined not to let anything stop him on his quest to get even, no matter how badly the odds are stacked against him. Cast *Aaron Paul as Tobey Marshall *Imogen Poots as Julia Bonet *Dominic Cooper as Dino Brewster *Kid Cudi as Benny *Rami Malek as Finn *Michael Keaton as Monarch *Harrison Gilbertson as Pete *Dakota Johnson as Anita Production Videos On The Set - Need For Speed Movie|On the set Need for Speed Official Teaser Trailer|Official Teaser Trailer Need for Speed Debut Trailer|Need for Speed Debut Trailer Need for Speed - Trailer 2|Trailer 2 Need for Speed - Muscle Car Foundry Featurette|Muscle Car Foundry Featurette Need for Speed - "Camera Cars" Featurette|"Camera Cars" Featurette Need for Speed - "SuperCar Showcase" Featurette|"SuperCar Showcase" Featurette Need for Speed - "Driving School" Featurette|"Driving School" Featurette Need for Speed - "Driving School Again" Featurette|"Driving School Again" Featurette Need for Speed - Big Game Spot|Need for Speed - Big Game Spot Need for Speed Movie - "The Guys" Featurette|"The Guys" Featurette Posters NFSFilmPoster.jpg Stills NFSMovieProductionShot013.jpg NFS-D030-20567.jpg NFS-D035-23734c.jpg 0011-NFS-D021-12866r.jpg 11.01.13 Trailer1ShotPull 4C.jpg 11.01.13 Trailer1ShotPull 5C.jpg 0108-NFS-D005-03681r.jpg 0142-NFS-D036-24631r.jpg 0180-NFS-D034-23166r.jpg 0407-NFS-D030-20453.jpg 0479-NFS-D027-17418r.jpg 0646-NFS-D017-10219.jpg 0660-NFS-D059-39337 R.jpg 07193312.jpg References Related Links *Official movie site *IMDb page *NFS on facebook *NFS on twitter *NFS YouTube channel Category:Films Category:2014 films Category:Action films Category:Thriller films Category:2010s films Category:English-language films Category:2014 3D films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s sports films Category:American 3D films Category:Indian 3D films Category:American action films Category:Indian action films Category:Sports drama films Category:American films Category:Indian films Category:Auto racing films Category:American chase films Category:Indian chase films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Entertainment One films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Constantin Film films Category:Reliance Entertainment films Category:Films about automobiles Category:Films about revenge Category:Live-action films based on video games Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Detroit, Michigan Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Films set in Indiana Category:Films set in Iowa Category:Films set in Michigan Category:Films set in Nebraska Category:Films set in Nevada Category:Films set in New Jersey Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in Westchester County, New York Category:Films set in Utah Category:Films shot in Alabama Category:Films shot in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Films shot in Michigan Category:IMAX films Category:Works based on Electronic Arts video games Category:American road movies Category:2010s road movies Category:Films with screenplays by John Gatins Category:Films shot in Detroit, Michigan